


Panic Nearing

by zcemund (orphan_account)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Robert Sugden, Protective Vic/Adam, Robert really loves his Fiance, poor aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zcemund
Summary: (My take on the revealed happenings for Friday. Sure as heck won't go this way, but I can dream!)Aaron's fear of the sentencing, prison, and family matters is just overwhelming for him. Being as supportive as can be, Robert is attempting to be there for his fiance, every step of the way. But, when Aaron and Robert are speaking with Victoria and Adam at the pub about the upcoming sentencing, Aaron's mental health takes a nosedive for the worst.





	1. A Figure of Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work ever! I absolutely love Robron with all my heart and soul. I'm so sorry if this is horrendous! You can find me on Tumblr, my user is thedotcafe. I will be mostly writing ED, Skins, and Degrassi stories. Enjoy!!!

Robert and Aaron were sitting in the pub, hands interlocked. Aaron, who always kept all of his feelings bottled up inside, was truly fearing the upcoming days. There may have been no set date for his hearing and sentencing, but with his phone always ringing and dinging with people gauging for answers, he sensed it was soon. Memories of his past replayed over and over with no stopping. It seemed as if he was paralyzed in his own fear. But, only one thought, the thought of his handsome fiance, could halt all of his vicious memories.

Robert, quite honestly, had become a professional at dealing with stuff happening with his family/loved ones. His streak with things happening to them had gone way back, even with some happening a few months after his birth. But, his only thought was of the things happening to Aaron. He'd been with Aaron throughout the worst of his adult life, or what he thought was the worst. Robert just wanted to make Aaron feel safe, feel loved, feel accepted, feel cherished, and feel wanted. Thank God that he had someone to rant to, Vic, his sister. Vic was always an open book when talking to Robert, so he returned the favor, especially lately. Vic did all in her power to give Robert advice on how to deal with Aaron, but she was no therapist. Sure, she pulled the "Just ask him if he's okay." card once in a while, but she truly cared for the wellbeing of her, well, ex-boyfriend **(God awkward)** and her brother who she loved so much. She wanted both of them to enjoy life, so she recommended that they should all go to lunch, with Adam of course joining in on the fun.

Aaron flinched when Chas slightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure Vic and Adam will be here soon. Why don't you and Robert go get yourself situated at a booth rather than these crusty, old bar chairs." Chas quietly told Aaron.

"Yes mother." Aaron replied in a quick fit of annoyance and rage.

The couple then walked to a clean booth. God knows the last time Charity cleaned a table or a booth, but she wiped their booth down and stomped away.

"What's her problem?" asked Robert, but he realized that Aaron was staring straight into the distance.

"What...what if I'm stuck in a cell for years...I wouldn't be able to see you, see Liv, see anyone on a regular basis."

"Aaron, I swear to you I'm not ever going to let that happen. You were defending your so called "friend" in the one and only Finn Barton."

As soon as Robert said Barton, Vic and Adam came in on cue, arm and arm. Aaron had been jealous of how flawless their lives seemed.

"Ello mate, and I guess, acquaintance." said Adam as he chuckled before Vic hit him in the stomach with her tote bag.

"He's family ya know ya big lump." responded Vic, who seemed annoyed at his so-called wit.

The four talked and ordered their food, and as they were waiting, a unwanted text message popped up on Adam's phone.

"I told ya to put your phone on silent before we walked in!" spoke Vic, who seemed rather done with her husband for the time being. "I know babe. I'm sorry." Adam cringed as he saw who it was from.

"Who's it from Adam?" asked a nosy Aaron, who felt kind of eased by the lighthearted lunch that they had been having.

"Uh, it's from, don't kill me, Finn."

Aaron always had a feeling of numbness lately when the name Finn had been mentioned lately. He thought that he was defending him from Kasim when he was saying those horrendous things had been coming out of Kasim's entitled mouth. When he was thrown into a cell, he thought it was Kasim who had called the police, until Robert had ran into Finn with Emma, and that's when he admitted that he called the police and reported the incident. The night of his arrest him and Robert had suffered a major blowout fight, one that may have amounted to being known as their worst fight ever as a couple. That heavily frightened Aaron. The night in the cold cell where he thought that no one could love him, when he thought that he lost his love.

That frightened Aaron Dingle.

_**Immensely...** _


	2. Prior Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Aaron's panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!  
> Written while listening to High Hopes-Kodaline on rewind.  
> "I've got high hopes, it takes me back to when we started..."

Losing people had always been a huge fear within Aaron. Sure, he didn't have a good childhood by any means, but losing people just utterly got to him. Ever since he had lost Jackson, he felt a void in his heart. That void was then filled by Robert Sugden. Nobody believed that they could be together, but after the affair getting revealed everyone had been pretty open about it. Everyone just pretty much minded their own business around them. But when Aaron's father came back into the picture, he hadn't realized how much he needed Robert. Then after the trial when Liv came to live with them, his whole lifestyle sort of changed. He became relatively more relaxed, and that lasted till the horrific car crash. That was something he'd truly like to forget.

* * *

_"Aaron! Aaron!" Robert screamed after the love of his life fell underwater._

* * *

That day was filled with so much fear and pain within everyone in Emmerdale, especially Robert. He did not want to witness another person he loved get hurt. He of course had planned to propose to Aaron that day, but it didn't work because Aaron decided to put Lachlan in his boot and take him on little ride. Aaron and Robert did get into a bit of an argument in the car, over Aaron fearing that Robert wouldn't be satisfied by him. Robert defended himself and told Aaron about his childhood and teenage life with his father, and how Vic had no clue about what happened in Robert's room that one day. They soon got into a heavier argument, and that's when Robert told Aaron about his proposal plans. And then, soonafter, that's when the car crashed into the lake. And while they were under, Vic and Adam had come, and Adam had jumped into the lake to find them.

That day was just a pure whirlwind of emotions for everyone. Aaron eventually accepted Robert's proposal, and they began wedding planning. But, in January, things started getting tense again.

* * *

_"I hate the person I am around you." were the words Robert never wanted to hear ever in his life, especially from his fiance.  
_

* * *

The prior day was when Aaron beat up Kasim and Finn watched in horror. As soon as Robert asked if they could talk as they were walking out of the back, Vic called after Aaron and what they saw in the club was completely a sight they didn't want to see.

* * *

_"Aaron Dingle, we are here arresting you on the assault of Kasim Sabet. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you can and will be used against you in court. Do you understand?"  
_

_Before the cuffs were even on Aaron, the Sugden siblings started wreaking havoc._

_"What? He didn't do this?"_

_"He was just protecting his friend!" snorted Vic._

_Aaron had nodded in response to the arresting officer. He looked back at Robert, and Robert looked at him, nearly tearing up._

* * *

"What does that waste of oxygen want?"

"Robert!" Vic responded quick at him. "He's still my friend ya know."

"I...I...I'm sorry I caused all of this guys." whispered Aaron. His voice sort of reminded Robert of when he found him half-dead at the yard when Aaron had sepsis from hurting himself.

"Bro, we know it's not your fault. It's my half-brother being a complete airhead again." Adam tried to tell Aaron calmly.

"Speaking of Finn, when is your sentencing Aaron?"

"Reaaally Vic? You really want to go their right now?" shot Robert at his sister.

"I'm just curious, I'm sorry Aaron, and Robert, because you evidently seem so involved in this."

He did want to be involved with his love's life of course. Of course Robert was scared, of course Robert wanted to protect Aaron, but not from Vic of course. He did she was just being her bubbly self, but he did not want to see Aaron hurt.

"It should be soon, I guess." whispered Aaron in his shallow voice once again.

"Bro? Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I need peace! I need people to know I'm not some sort of rabid pack animal who just fights at the touch! I just want to be happy and content for once in my damn life! Everything is just breaking, everything I've ever wanted or needed is falling apart!" yelled Aaron.

Everyone in the pub could hear him. Luckily, it wasn't that crowded just yet.

"Aaron? Are you okay?" asked Vic, who felt helpless, because she caused this.

Aaron started turning pale. Adam started freaking out in his own head, because he knew he had to be strong.

"Aaron, Aaron? I love you. We're all here for you." Robert said tenderly to his fiance, who now had his back turned on Robert.

Aaron started breathing heavily, tears streaming from his face. He was then on the ground holding on to the leg of an empty table.

He felt like he was dying.

He truly thought he was, in all senses of the word,

**dying....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short again, my apologies. I'm kind of livid and very gutted right now because Hollyoaks just killed off my favorite character, Nathan Nightingale. He was the one character I truly related to and now that he's gone and to add to that John-Paul's leaving, I will most likely quit watching Hollyoaks. I'm really angry right now hahah.  
> Do you wanna talk to me about any soaps? Go message me on my Tumblr- thedotcafe. Much love!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be the lead up to the panic attack, the chapter following, well, you'll see.  
> Comment below some suggestions or your thoughts on this chapter!  
> This chapter written while having Oblivion by Bastille playing on rewind.  
> Also apologies on it being hella short, trust me the next chapter in LONG.


End file.
